Consecuencias
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: " —Ha terminado."—Naruto murmura. No sabe si ahora es su mano la que tiembla, o son las de Hinata.—"Ha terminado." "—Sí."—(No). Se miran y sonríen, él con amplitud, ella apenas la sombra de ello. Pero las lágrimas siguen llenando los ojos de la Hyûga y la pena embarra los del chico. Porque, decididamente, hay cicatrices que no van a desaparecer tan fácilmente.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Escribo sin lucrarme de ello. Todo es de Kishimoto.**

**Pareja: NaruHina.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna, creo. Bueno, hay un pequeño spoiler que fijo que todos sabéis sobre Neji.**

**Consecuencias**

La primera noche después de la guerra es la más rara que Hinata Hyûga y Naruto Uzumaki han vivido en su corta vida.

Nadie sabe muy bien qué hacer, en realidad. En un primer momento muchos estallan en vítores, echan los brazos al cielo entre chillidos emocionados y saltos, abrazos a desconocidos, lágrimas de felicidad rodando por los rostros emocionados. Es extraño, que sólo los considerados héroes se queden quietos, con la mirada perdida y las manos temblorosas.

El Equipo Siete al completo respira, entre aliviado, resignado y angustiado. Los tres comparten una mirada antes de que Naruto suelte algo que suena a "Bienvenido a casa, teme" y Sasuke le responda con un "Hmp". Sakura casi se lanza contra los dos, abrazándolos, aún cuando el sólo tocar al Uchiha le hace sentir un estremecimiento.

Y aunque todo parezca bien, aunque tras unos instantes todos sonrían y traten de fingir que el mundo está salvado, hay cicatrices que no desaparecen. Cicatrices que se dejan ver tras sus ojos cuando vuelven a Konoha: Y aún cuando Naruto trata de mantener la luz que siempre parece desprender, aún cuando grita y salta y suelta "ttebayos" que sacan sonrisas leves a todos, incluso él parece haberse apagado.

Sasuke es inmediatamente llevado a un lugar donde le mantendrán cautivo hasta que se decida qué hacer con él. Sakura le ve irse, los labios apretados y la cara pálida, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer. Naruto no puede imaginárselo, eso de estar tan rota, de quererle tanto y a la vez odiarle con todo su corazón. Así que sólo le pasa un brazo por los hombros, como queriendo indicarle que todo va a estar bien si permanecen juntos, y luego le señala que él siempre cumple sus promesas. Sakura ríe, aunque el sonido suena vacío, y le asegura que será el mejor Hokage que el mundo pueda desear.

Ahí queda la cosa: La pelirrosa se desengancha de él con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza y corre hacia Shizune, preguntándole por el estado de Tsunade. Naruto traga saliva fuertemente: Porque claro que quiere ser Hokage, pero no si el precio es la vida de la Quinta.

Kakashi-Sensei no ha dicho nada en todo el trayecto: Sabe dónde estará, en la Roca de los Caídos, quizá tachando el nombre de Obito Uchiha, quizá simplemente arrodillado tratando de limpiar su conciencia rezando a un amigo que, en realidad, sí murió hace mucho: Uzumaki no puede comparar a Tobi con Obito.

Y es entonces cuando Naruto la ve, mirando a la nada, con los ojos puestos en sus pies y una cascada de cabello azulado ocultándole el rostro: Hinata Hyûga parece un fantasma entre la gente, llena de suciedad tanto por dentro como por fuera. Aún tiene sangre en el chaleco y las manos, que le tiemblan de forma fácilmente perceptible. No sabe muy bien por qué avanza hasta tomar una entre las suyas, simplemente parece algo natural, algo que está bien.

Ella le mira, sorprendida, y sólo cuando alza el pequeño rostro hacia él puede notar que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Naruto lo entiende: Sabe todo lo que ella ha perdido, recuerda a Neji y recuerda la inocencia que caracterizaba a la chica. Respira hondo y aprieta más fuerte sus dedos, ella responde tímidamente, de esa forma que la caracteriza.

—Na-Naruto-Kun… —Medio tartamudea. Pero no se sonroja, no se desmaya, sólo le mira: Tanto aplomo en esos ojos de plata que parecen pertenecer a alguien más viejo.

—Hey ´ttebayo.—Él vuelve a sonreír sin que le llegue a los ojos. Es el Sol, piensa Hinata mientras parpadea, Naruto siempre ha sido el Sol: Ilumina toda Konoha, aún cuando las nubes tapan el cielo y la pena empaña todos los corazones.

En el centro de la aldea en reconstrucción se empiezan a oír los ruidos de la fiesta: Una victoria, aún agridulce, continúa siendo eso. La gente prefiere pensar que todo está bien, quieren imaginar las vidas que se han salvado y olvidar, al menos hoy, las perdidas. Hay algunas, pocas personas que no participarán: Ninguno de los nueve novatos estarán allí, ni el equipo del fallecido Neji. No querrán ni acercarse, como si la alegría ajena les quemara. Hinata lo sabe, porque ella misma puede sentirlo, casi rabia corriendo por su sangre porque ¿Cómo alguien puede estar feliz con lo que ha pasado?

—Ha terminado.—Naruto murmura. No sabe si ahora es su mano la que tiembla, o son las de Hinata.—Ha terminado.

—Sí.—(_No_). Se miran y sonríen, él con amplitud, ella apenas la sombra de ello. Pero las lágrimas siguen llenando los ojos de la Hyûga y la pena embarra los del chico.

Porque, decididamente, hay cicatrices que no van a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

.

~o~

.

Entran a la tienda de campaña que se les ha asignado, juntos: Las primeras casas construidas son las de los civiles, aparte de la mansión del Hokage y la Academia Ninja. Naruto no ha soltado su mano en todo el día, y los dedos de Hinata, de tanto en tanto, se cierran en torno a los de él con algo más de fuerza, como si necesitara asirse a algo tangible, real, más allá de su dolor.

A veces los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, a la chica, y se queda mirando a la nada con el labio inferior temblando. Él ha aprendido que lo mejor que puede hacer es llamar su atención con algún comentario tonto, consiguiendo que las comisuras de sus labios se alcen tristemente hacia arriba, casi como si tuviera que obligarlas a hacerlo.

No se han preguntado nada, no han hablado mucho, aún cuando la hiperactividad de Naruto parece hacerle querer estallar. Se miran antes de que él se arrodille en el suelo, arrastrándola hacia abajo, y luego se tumbe. Ella imita el movimiento.

Quedan cara a cara, con sólo la oscuridad rodeándolos, comiéndose el brillo de la sonrisa de él que la ha mantenido a flote todo el día. Hinata se muerde el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que le sangra, el sabor ferroso parece ayudarla a pensar en otra cosa, a que el rostro de su primo deje de golpear el interior de su cabeza como un martillo.

Él la oye sollozar y emite un suspiro, porque ya no puede hacer nada. Al final, sólo la oscuridad es testigo de cómo la acerca hacia sí, dejando que apoye la frente en su pecho y solloce con suavidad, casi como si le avergonzara. Presiona los labios contra su frente.

No hay nada físico, nada amoroso en el gesto. Son simplemente dos personas rotas que se consuelan, que tratan de pegar los cachitos que quedan. No se besan en los labios, no se tocan más de lo debido, pero es como si algo entre ellos encajara, como si de pronto las barreras se rompieran y sólo quedaran ellos dos: En cierto modo más personal que cualquier contacto físico que pudieran mantener.

Él la sostiene mientras llora, y se dice que es lo justo, que es Hinata quien le hizo recapacitar, quien le mantuvo anteriormente. Así que no llora, se mantiene estoico, con los labios enterrados en el pelo azulado.

Cuando al fin deja de llorar se separa de él, quien no detecta sus mejillas rojas en la oscuridad. Y se quedan así, frente a frente, sin tocarse, hasta que la mañana llega y el Sol les permite diferenciar los rasgos del otro, perderse en los ojos ajenos como si no quisieran volver a salir a la realidad nunca.

Al final salen de la tienda, uno al lado del otro. Y aunque de tanto en tanto las manos de él siguen buscando las de ella para animarla, o le dedica una sonrisa especialmente brillante, nadie podría suponer que han compartido en unas horas más que en toda su vida. Siguen rotos, bajo esa capa que mantienen, pero al menos lo están juntos.

La segunda noche, Hinata intenta dormir sola, donde le corresponde. Pero las sábanas se sienten vacías y frías sin la presencia de Naruto a su lado, como si le hubieran quitado algo importante. El rostro de Neji le bombardea la mente, y mientras se aovilla tratando de mantener el calor, se siente vacía y carente de calidez.

Cuando nota que alguien aparta la tela, sabe al instante quién es él. Es sorprendente, como ya casi reconoce el sonido de esa respiración, de ese peso que cae a su lado. No le hace falta escuchar cómo murmura un "Soy yo", porque ella ya sabe que es él.

Y se quedan así, muy juntos, un pacto no dicho de que eso sucederá mañana, y quizá al siguiente también.

—No ha terminado.—Reconoce Naruto esa noche, en la que no parecen tener intenciones de dormir, al igual que la anterior. Ella suspira levemente.

—Lo sé, Naruto-Kun.—Murmura, porque el hecho de que haya madurado no quiere decir que vaya a dejar atrás su habitual comportamiento vergonzoso. Nota que la mano del Uzumaki la busca en la oscuridad, y tras unos instantes accede a enredar sus dedos en los de él.

—Quiero terminarlo ´ttebayo.—Dice él, en bajo, como si las palabras pudieran romper la tranquilidad del ambiente.—Quiero ayudar al teme, y reconstruir Konoha, y volverme Hokage. Sólo entonces todo estará bien.

"_Nada estará bien."_ Piensa Hinata tristemente. Porque Neji está muerto, y ella un poco rota, y Konoha sigue destruída y Uchiha-San siendo un asesino. Pero le asiente con la cabeza, siempre tan pendiente de tenerle feliz, y se esfuerza en sonreír con suavidad en la oscuridad.

—Y quiero que lo termines conmigo.—Añade Naruto, mirándola con seguridad.—¿Podrás ´ttebayo?

Ella se sonroja tanto que podría desmayarse, pero asiente con la cabeza suavemente y aprieta la mano de él con suavidad y cariño.

—Ha-Haré lo que pueda… —Promete en un susurro.

No pasan ni diez minutos hasta que Naruto se duerme. Esa respiración es como un arrullo que la lleva a bajar sus propios párpados, cayendo en el mundo de Morfeo por primera vez desde que Neji murió.

Esa noche, sueña. Sueña que están en el campo de batalla vacío, y ella está corriendo a toda velocidad para huir de ello: De la muerte, del dolor, de la guerra. Un ángel vuela sobre su cabeza, las alas de fuego abiertas en actitud protectora, el rostro marcado por la expresión pacífica y la marca de la Rama Secundaria. Neji.

Hinata sigue corriendo, pero nunca llega a ninguna parte. Las piernas parecen no alcanzarle ya, pero al fin llega a las lindes del bosque y pone un pie en Konoha, que es sinónimo de casa, y de felicidad, y de buenos momentos.

Lo hace porque Naruto aparece para empujarla.

…

…

**¡Wow! Qué ramalazo de inspiración me dio para esto. Iba a subirlo a "50 momentos", pero finalmente decidí que era una pena tenerlo entre otros 50 escritos cuando merece su sitio propio…**

**Está sin corregir. ¡Lo siento!**

**En fin, no sé si lo continuaré. Quizá algún día. Por ahora, estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. ¿Vosotros qué creéis? ¿Me lo decís en un review, sí? ^^**

**Besos de chocolate para todos (?)**

_**Kuraii**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Escribo sin lucrarme de ello. Todo es de Kishimoto.**

**Pareja: NaruHina, leve NejiTen.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna, creo. Bueno, hay un pequeño spoiler que fijo que todos sabéis sobre Neji.**

**Consecuencias (II)**

TenTen remueve sin mucho ánimo el Ramen en el bol, sin subir los ojos. Hinata no puede dejar de advertir que nunca lo hace, últimamente.

Se muerde el labio inferior con indecisión, alzando sus propios fideos: Ha tardado casi cuatro semanas en volver a comer con normalidad, mas no con ganas aún, sin embargo los ojos azules de Naruto se quedaban fijos en ella antes, hasta que mordisqueaba cualquier cosa, llenando un estómago que pese a constar de un nudo reclamaba alimento.

—Hoy se cumple un mes.—La voz de su amiga se hace oír, haciendo que Hinata de un respingo. La mira y, aunque no dice nada, entiende perfectamente a qué se refiere: Treinta días desde que Neji murió, desde que la guerra dio con su fin, desde que ambas están más vacías y más rotas.

El sonido metálico que provoca Teuchi al colocar sus cacharros y el ruido general es todo lo que se escucha a su alrededor. Hinata se permite mirar a su espalda, sin poder evitar sentirse egoísta: Porque no quiere que todo vaya tan rápido, que la villa con la ayuda de los shinobis esté recuperando su antiguo esplendor. Tiene la sensación de que una vez todo esté bien olvidarán lo que ha pasado: Olvidarán a Neji, a todos los que murieron. Y entonces ninguno de los Ninjas que estuvieron en primera línea encajarán ya allí.

El puesto improvisado de Teuchi está vacío, a excepción de ellas dos. Ni siquiera Ayame está allí para charlar con su padre, rompiendo el espeso silencio que se cierne sobre ellas, no incómodo, pero tampoco tranquilo. Simplemente ninguna tiene nada que decir, pero carecen de ese vínculo que les permite comunicarse sin hablar.

_(No como ella y Naruto-Kun, piensa Hinata, no, no es el mismo silencio.)_

—Estoy pensando en dejarlo.—Suelta de pronto TenTen. Hinata la mira, sin entender, y ladea la cabeza con la confusión inscrita en la mirada.—Lo de ser Ninja, Hinata.

Hyûga abre los labios, intentando decir algo, pero sólo nace de su garganta un estrangulado sonido de sorpresa. TenTen siempre ha tenido ese sueño, el de ser una kunoichi famosa algún día, y que renuncie a él parece casi monstruoso.

—Pe-Pero… —Como siempre, el rojo le pinta las mejillas cuando trata de dar su opinión. La vergonzosa, callada Hinata que al final nunca parece madurar.

—Como Ninja.—Murmura la castaña, cortándola. Sigue haciendo girar los fideos en el plato sin dar un bocado, como si eso la mantuviera entretenida, metida en su propio mundo.—Soy la compañera de Neji. No me mires así, tú también lo sabes. Lee y Guy-Sensei fueron un poco por su lado, yo entrenaba con él, peleaba con él, quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mí.—La Hyûga siente un nudo en la garganta que parece ir a deshacerse en lágrimas, pero aguanta estoicamente, girando los ojos a su Ramen con desánimo. TenTen suelta una risa amarga, que no suena a carcajada, y repite.—Soy su compañera, como Ninja estoy a medias. Quizá…Quizá una tienda de armas no estaría mal para mí. Podría volver, algún día, quién sabe.

—Le…tú le querías, ¿verdad?—El susurro es apenas audible incluso para ella, se escapa de su boca sin que pueda evitarlo, casi como un suspiro desdichado. En su silla, TenTen se envara, pero siguen sin mirarse a los ojos. Hinata puede adivinar que la castaña quiere irse, huir de la conversación incómoda, pero permanece en la silla y Hyûga entiende el por qué: Cuando las dos están juntas, es como si juntaran una gran parte de lo que Neji amaba, como tenerle un poco más presente allí, con ellas. Casi pueden imaginar su figura fantasmal en un taburete, con gesto tranquilo y un tazón de Ramen ante él.

—Eso no cambia nada.—La voz de TenTen es tensa, medio siseo medio murmullo dolido.—El tiempo lo cura todo, ¿no? A ti también, Hinata. Algún día nos despertaremos: Tú no echarás en falta el sonido de él entrenando en el jardín, y yo no buscaré a tientas con la mano a mi lado buscando un calor que ya no habrá más. En algún momento nos pararemos a pensar y nos daremos cuenta de que ya no recordamos su color favorito, o si el tono de su cabello era negro o marrón. Quizá deje de imaginar el tono de su voz cuando decía mi nombre, o la media sonrisa que formaba tras los entrenamientos.—De pronto ha pasado al singular. Hinata no añade nada, se limita a dejarla continuar.—Y ya no me quedaré esperando frente a mi desayuno diez minutos de más, esperando a que alguien llame a la puerta. Las pocas pertenencias que dejó atrás perderán su olor y los rasgos de su cara se me emborronarán en la cabeza. Un día podré decir su nombre sin que duela, y te volveré a mirar a los ojos porque ya no me recordarán a los de él.—Hinata da un respingo al entender la razón por la que no ha mantenido contacto visual con ella en ese mes, y no puede evitar dibujar una mueca de dolor.—Al final la cicatriz se cerrará, y ya ni siquiera me sentiré culpable por olvidar todas esas pequeñas cosas. Neji Hyûga será sólo el compañero de equipo que perdí, mi eterno "lo que hubiera podido ser", pero ahí quedará todo.

El silencio que sigue a esas revelaciones es aún más espeso que el anterior. Las palabras de TenTen han sonado tan falsas que ni ella parece habérselas creído, pero alza los ojos llorosos y los gira hacia la calle vacía, nunca hacia su interlocutora.

—TenTen… —Hinata quiere decir algo: Con sus palabras, la castaña le ha dado a entender que tenía una relación con su primo, suspira y vuelve a callarse porque: ¿Qué le puedes decir a una chica tan joven que tiene esa piel pálida de quien no come lo suficiente, esas ojeras de quien es incapaz de conciliar el sueño y esa mirada desencajada de quien ha perdido a alguien importante?

—Siempre me dolía pensar que nunca llegaríamos a nada, que tu clan no me lo permitiría. Me escocía imaginar que me rompería el corazón, deseaba que hubiera una forma de cortar lo que sentía por él…Ahora vendería mi alma solamente por un último beso que nunca le di.—Sonríe con sarcasmo mientras deja un puñado de monedas al lado de su tazón. Se levanta, y Hinata no puede evitar notar que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.—Sólo hay una cosa más dolorosa que perder a quien amas , Hinata, y es querer egoístamente olvidarle para curar tu propia herida. Así que… cuida de Naruto, ¿está bien?

Y, con un gesto de la mano a modo de despedida, TenTen se da la vuelta y se marcha. La Hyûga la observa irse con los labios apretados: Tiene un paso cansado y los hombros hundidos, como si llevara mucho peso a su espalda.

Paga su propio bol con rapidez y luego se levanta, marchándose en la dirección contraria a la que ella ha tomado.

Sobre la barra, sólo quedan los dos tazones de Ramen prácticamente sin tocar.

.

~o~

.

Hinata encuentra a Naruto tomando un descanso de la lenta pero constante reconstrucción de la villa (_y de su vida, ya puestos_). Está sentado en el suelo del parque, hablando animadamente y gesticulando mucho con las manos, con una sonrisa que no le entra en la cara pero no le llega a los ojos.

No puede evitar quedarse ahí, apoyada suavemente en la pared, con la camiseta oscura que lleva desde el fin de la guerra contrastando tanto con su piel como con el fondo. La escarcha que la recubre a ella entera parece derretirse un poco ante la estampa.

Naruto está rodeado de niños: Una pequeña de apenas tres años se encarama a su espalda, abrazada a su cuello, mientras el resto se desperdiga emocionado en algo semejante a un círculo que le rodea. Uzumaki habla, contando alguna aventura que Hinata no llega a oír pero hace a todos abrir las bocas, emocionados y metidos en la historia.

Al notar su presencia (_y es extraño que lo haga, dado que ella permanece tratando de ser invisible, como si quisiera fundirse con el ambiente y desaparecer junto a todas sus penas_) los ojos de él chispean brevemente antes de volver a apagarse, como están últimamente. Pero aún cuando han perdido algo de su brillo, él entero parece un faro que la llama, que la atrae irresistiblemente, como dos polos opuestos de un imán.

Así que da un paso. Y otro. Y otro. Es casi vergonzoso que después de todo lo que ha pasado su corazón se siga acelerando cuando él la mira: Provoca un sabor agridulce en su boca, un hormigueo en el agujero que la guerra ha dejado en su pecho.

—¡Mirad, chicos, esa es la chica de la que os hablaba ´ttebayo!—Naruto la señala con la barbilla y, cuando todos los ojos grandes e inocentes se posan en ella, las mejillas de Hinata toman un alarmante tono rojo.—Ven aquí, Hinata, siéntate con nosotros.

Y ella obedece sin darse cuenta. Sus rodillas van a parar al suelo con suavidad, esos gráciles de movimientos de bailarina tan propios de su clan. Los niños la siguen mirando, como cohibidos, y por un instante Hinata se plantea irse. Solamente los ojos de Naruto sobre ella la mantienen clavada al suelo.

—¿Es cierto que abofeteaste a Naruto-Sama?—Pregunta entonces la niña que cuelga del cuello del aludido. Lentamente, avergonzada, la Hyûga asiente. La pequeña suelta un gorgojeo.—¡Entonces tú ayudaste en la guerra!

Los ojos de Hinata van a parar a su regazo. Esta vez no es vergüenza lo que provoca el gesto, sino el pinchazo de dolor que va a dar justo en la zona de su corazón, provocándole un vacío en la boca del estómago. Ella se encoge de hombros, esperando que todos achaquen su silencio a lo cohibida que tiende a ser.

—¡Hinata estuvo! Después de hacerme entrar en razón, nosotros…

Y es bonito, como suena ese "nosotros". Es todo lo que ella quería en la vida, pero una palabra que de pronto ya no le vale para hacerla feliz. Las mariposas en su estómago han sido ahogadas con la sangre que se derramó, los sueños aplastados por las pesadillas que la acosan por la noche. Lo único que la lleva a no volverse loca por las noches es la presencia cálida de Naruto junto a ella.

Le escucha narrar lo ocurrido, rodeado de niños, respetado y amado: Es el sueño que él lleva persiguiendo toda su vida, ser Hokage siempre fue el método para conseguirlo. Los niños no se mueven de su puesto hasta que el rubio informa que va siendo hora de que vuelva a su trabajo y, cuando esto sucede, más de uno se le cuelga, rogándole que se quede un poco más.

—¡Venga, si queréis dormir con un techo sobre la cabeza soltadme ya! ¡Sois como pequeños monstruos, dattebayo!—Ríe, esperando a que uno a uno se vayan rindiendo. Al fin, tiende la mano a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse.

Antiguamente, ella se habría sonrojado ante la simple idea de entrar en contacto con su piel. Ahora los dedos se enredan con confianza y costumbre, como si estuvieran hechos para encajar, y ella deja que él la incorpore con facilidad, quizá con demasiada fuerza. Da un paso atrás en cuanto tiene ocasión, porque excesiva cercanía sigue haciendo que la sangre suba a sus mejillas como propulsada.

Caminan juntos un rato, hombro con hombro, como iguales. Hinata es dolorosamente consciente de que ha conseguido todo lo que quería: Está junto a Naruto, duerme cada noche con él, aún cuando prácticamente no tienen contacto físico, él la considera una igual, él la mira con esos ojos brillantes que siempre le habían parecido reservados para la gente más importante en su vida (Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi). Pero si el precio ha sido una guerra, ha sido mancharse las manos de sangre, ver a sus amigos caer…Entonces, preferiría haberse quedado observándole siempre desde la espalda.

Da un respingo cuando nota la mano de Naruto posarse en su brazo. Suelta un chillidito avergonzado y se aleja dos pasos: Durante unos instantes la sonrisa de él sí le llega a los ojos, y ella sabe que han visto exactamente lo mismo. Una pequeña ventana al pasado en ese gesto tan infantil de ella.

—Hinata, creo que voy a ir a ver al Teme antes de empezar ´ttebayo.

Y ese breve brillo en los ojos azules se va, tan rápido que ella se plantea que haya sido una ilusión. Obliga a las comisuras de sus labios a alzarse con suavidad, pero el gesto le queda tirante y forzado. Asiente brevemente con la cabeza, deseándole suerte. Porque todos sospechan que Sasuke va a tardar mucho en poner un pie fuera de su encierro: La gente susurra, venenosa, sobre cuánto tardará el Uchiha en volver a traicionarles. Ella misma ha visto a Sakura Haruno caminar por las calles, ahí pero no a la vez, mordiéndose el labio inferior y a veces susurrando incoherencias para sí misma.

Es triste, que el Equipo Siete esté tan roto.

—Nos vemos ésta noche.—No es una pregunta, claro. Porque su pequeño pacto se ha alargado. Y se alarga, y se alarga…Hinata no sabe cómo será capaz de volver a dormir, si él se va.

—Cl-Claro Naruto-Kun.—Juega con sus índices, sonrojándose ante sus propios pensamientos.—Has…Hasta entonces.

Hinata le ve irse, observando su espalda, como antes, quizá un poco como siempre. Se da la vuelta ella misma, echando a caminar hacia el hospital en obras. Intenta preguntarse cómo estaría pasando toda ésta situación sin Naruto-Kun.

Se da cuenta de que, decididamente, no podría.

.

~o~

.

Respirar parece estar amargando su corazón.

Es lo primero que piensa Hinata mientras ve entrar a Naruto en su tienda. Alto, y guapo, y con esa mirada arrebatadoramente melancólica, tanto que le dan ganas de abrazarle y prometerle que todo va a estar bien (_Aún cuando ella, aún cuando ambos, saben que eso sería mentira_.) pero prefiere callarse y esperar a que él se tumbe a su lado.

Él lo hace en seguida. Se limita a dejarse caer en el colchón, como un peso muerto, como si no tuviera fuerzas para nada más (No más fuerzas para sonreír, o para seguir adelante, reírse sin ganas no parece una opción ahora. Se apaga la luz falsa que emite, pero aún sigue ahí la real, desprendiéndose de su piel con suavidad, siempre el faro para ella, estando tan perdida como ahora.)

Los dos hablan sin hablar, y ella sabe qué va mal. Lo murmura muy bajito, casi como si temiera molestarle.

—¿Uchiha-San?

Él asiente fervientemente.

—No quieren perdonarle ´ttebayo. ¡Él peleó a nuestro lado en la guerra! Esos idiotas…Si la vieja estuviera bien…

El recordar a Tsunade sólo termina de hundirle. Los ojos azules se llenan de pena antes de alargar los brazos hacia Hinata y atraerla hacia sí con fuerza, casi violencia. Ella se ve aplastada contra el cuerpo de él (suavidad y dureza, piel clara contra morena, mechones de pelo oscuro mezclándose con los rubios de su cabeza). Se sonroja, aún con la situación en la que están, pero finalmente devuelve el abrazo, enterrando una mano en el cabello de Naruto para masajearlo con suavidad, buscando tranquilizarle.

—T-Todo saldrá bien, Naruto-kun.

_(No, no lo hará, se dice, pero por una vez la mentira le deja un sabor dulce en la lengua, por una vez es más bonita que la realidad incluso para ella.)_

Naruto es crédulo, o quizá se quiere dejar engañar. Asiente contra la piel de su cuello, clavándole los dedos en la espalda con desesperación. Hinata quiere quejarse, pero no lo hace, se limita a guardar silencio mientras le estrecha con más fuerza. Por una vez se siente egoístamente útil, necesita incluso por él.

_(Y es un poco como si la luz que siempre desprende se transmitiera a ella._

_Ésta vez, uno es el faro del otro, la esperanza mutua._

_Ésta noche, y mientras le toque, ella tiene la sensación de que brillan juntos.)_

…

…

**Debo admitir que mi idea nunca fue subir otro capítulo de **_**Consecuencias**_**, la cosa se iba a quedar así (porque me gusta el NaruHina tan indirecto que dejé)**

**Pero finalmente me decidí con éste, ya que muchos habíais pedido la continuación. Y ¡Increíble lo bien aceptado que fue! Así que, ante tanto cariño que me distéis (?) la inspiración volvió, y salió esto. De nuevo sin corregir porque, ¿qué queréis que os diga? Tengo hambre y me llama la cena.**

**¿Ha terminado ahora? ****No sé si subiré más.**_**Consecuencias**_** me daría para un long-fic de hurt-comfort, cierto, pero no me veo preparada para prometeros una continuación. Así que no, no sé si habrá capítulo tres. Mucho que contar y mucho en mi cabeza, casi tanto como lo que tengo que estudiar para los exámenes.**

**Así que, si vuelve la señora Musa a mí, quizá hasta haya capítulo tres. ****No pienso seguir sin inspiración****, porque hasta ahora considero este fic uno de mis mejores trabajos y no quiero estropearlo.**

**Así que por ahora, lo dejaré como "Complete", porque realmente lo está.**

**En fin…Intentaré contestar vuestros reviews luego. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO! Y ojalá os guste este cap y tenga tan buena aceptación como el primero :3**

_**Kuraii**_


End file.
